To Become
by Spirit of the Angels
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe started off a normal girl with friends. Then she fell in love with Quatre, and got her heart broken. Later, she meets up with someone else, and suddenly everything changes. A love triangle forms, and the drama starts. R&R!


This is a brief introduction to the story. It starts off really slow, but it's just so I can explain everything and introduce the characters.

I promise, it'll get more interesting later on…

Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prolougue – Three Months Ago**

She didn't know why she was different. She tried her best to fit in – wearing what the others deemed 'in style' that season, studying hard for classes, behaving respectfully, and helping out when it was needed. Yet, for some odd reason, everything she did would fail, and things would still remain the same; her being the shy, quiet, and slightly eccentric classmate that no one bothered to acknowledge.

Of course, she still had her friends, that were either extremely distant from her or ones that were loyal and very close. She valued these people greatly, but still she felt that she was out of place no matter what she tried.

Sighing, Hotaru went back to examining the marks on her desk rather than picking at her own flaws. The petite girl listened to the comfortable chatter among students, choosing to stay quiet and listen silently. Hotaru looked across the room at Rei, watching the raven-haired girl as she smiled and laughed at what someone had said.

Rei Hino was one of her best friends, a person that the violet-eyed girl had known for years. She was smart, gorgeous, and had the ability to adjust to anyone's presence, immediately making friends with all sorts of people.

Exactly the opposite, Hotaru was made to be shy, quiet, and perhaps slightly eccentric. She was nothing out of the ordinary, and not many people actually knew her as more than a high school student.

Shaken out of her thoughts by the bell, the girl mentally berated herself at accentuating her insecurities again, especially at a time like this – everyone rushing out to lunch while she started to pack her stuff, slow moving in a sleepy daze.

When she finally made it out, someone crashed into her, knocking the books Hotaru held on the floor. Without an apology, the person got up and started running again. She groaned, picking up the crumpled sheets of paper, when a hand reached out to hand her a book that had been kicked across the hall. Surprised, the violet-eyed teen looked across from her, and saw that it was a boy from her science class – Quatre.

"Here you go, you're Hotaru, right?" The blonde smiled down at her and started helping to gather her belongings. "I thought you might need a little help."

Shyly, the girl smiled at him in thanks, blushing in embarrassment.

"Thanks. I'm a bit clumsy at times, can't go one day without tripping or something." Laughing, Hotaru finished gathering the large stack of books and shakily stood, easily finding her locker. Seeing that she was alright, Quatre took his leave and walked back towards the cafeteria, thinking about the incident that had just occurred.

* * *

She still remembered that day – January 14th, officially three months ago. That was the start of their friendship, and the beginning of her feelings for him. What it was about him, she didn't know, but there was definitely something there. The sensation made her feel happy yet scared at the same time, and it was haunting her every night, whether in her dreams or nightmares.

This was the day; with the support of her friends, she'd tell him.

Hotaru slowly walked towards the blonde teen, already feeling herself blush. Quatre half-grinned half-yawned at her – he was always sleepy in the mornings – and waved, oblivious to what she was about to say.

The violet-eyed girl weakly returned the smile, getting more nervous with every step.

"Hey, you look tired today," he teased, "looks like I'm not the one who stayed up all night this time." Too uneasy to think of a proper response, the fifteen year old just nodded in defeat, closing her eyes in a mixture of exhaustion and anxiety. Quatre, noticing this, looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said? Because if it was –"

"I like you." Her eyes suddenly snapped open, praying that she hadn't just said that out loud. Hotaru looked towards the blonde, meeting his shocked blue orbs, and immediately went red. Apparently, she had.

"Hotaru... I had no idea, I mean, if I'd known…" he stuttered for a second, then looking at the dark haired girl, sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I don't like you in that way…"

All at once, the hope she had was dashed into pieces. Hotaru turned away from his apologetic expression, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I-It's ok. I didn't expect you to feel the same anyways. Just forget about it." Refusing to let him see how she felt, she just started walking towards the school again, not bothering to wait for him.

Quatre trudged slowly behind her, remaining silent the whole way. As they reached the building, the two parted their ways. Not one word was exchanged between them, both too afraid to say anything, scared that it would ruin the friendship the pair treasured so much.

* * *

Yeah, it's reeaaaally short.

But the next chapters will hopefully be a lot longer, and a bit more exciting.

This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is always helpful. :)

Hope you guys review. Thanks!

~Angel


End file.
